Systems and methods according to the present invention relate generally to neural stimulation in animals, including humans. Deep Brain Stimulation (DBS) has been found to be successful in treating a variety of neurological disorders, including movement disorders. High frequency DBS in the internal segment of the globus pallidus (GPi) or subthalamic nucleus (STN) is an effective and adjustable surgical treatment for motor symptoms of advanced Parkinson's disease (PD). DBS reduces tremor, rigidity, akinesia, and postural instability, and allows levodopa doses to be decreased. Patients clinically diagnosed with idiopathic PD suffering from the cardinal motor symptoms are likely to receive benefit from DBS, with levodopa responsiveness predictive of its efficacy. Similarly, high frequency DBS in the ventral intermediate nucleus (Vim) of the thalamus is an effective and adjustable surgical treatment for tremor in persons with essential tremor or multiple sclerosis. As well, DBS is used to treat a broad range of neurological and psychiatric disorders including but not limited to epilepsy, dystonia, obsessive compulsive disorder, depression, Tourette's syndrome, addiction, and Alzheimer's disease.
Generally, such treatment involves placement of a DBS type lead into a targeted region of the brain through a burr hole drilled in the patient's skull, and the application of appropriate stimulation through the lead to the targeted region.
Presently, in DBS, beneficial (symptom-relieving) effects are observed primarily at high stimulation frequencies above 100 Hz that are delivered in stimulation patterns or trains in which the interval between electrical pulses (the inter-pulse intervals) is constant over time. The trace of a conventional stimulation train for DBS is shown in FIG. 2. The beneficial effects of DBS on symptoms are only observed at high frequencies, while low frequency stimulation may exacerbate symptoms. Thalamic DBS at less than or equal to 50 Hz has been shown to increase tremor in patients with essential tremor (ET). Similarly, 50 Hz DBS has been shown to produce tremor in pain patients receiving simulation of the ventral posterior medial nucleus of the thalamus (VPM), but the tremor disappears when the frequency is increased. Likewise, DBS of the subthalamic nucleus (STN) at 10 Hz has been shown to worsen akinesia in patients with while DBS at 130 Hz has been shown to improve motor function. Similarly, stimulation of the globus pallidus (GPi) at or above 130 Hz has been shown to improve dystonia, whereas stimulation at either 5 or 50 Hz leads to significant worsening.
In patients with ET, random patterns of stimulation are less effective at relieving tremor than regular patterns of stimulation. Similarly, in patients with PD, random patterns of stimulation are less effective at relieving bradykinesia than regular patterns of stimulation. In patients with ET, non-regular stimulation patterns are less effective at suppressing tremor than temporally regular stimulation because sufficiently long gaps in the stimulation train allow pathological activity to propagate through the stimulated nucleus. However, the features of non-regular stimulation patterns that influence clinical efficacy in PD are unknown.
Model studies also indicate that the masking of pathological burst activity occurs only with sufficiently high stimulation frequencies. Responsiveness of tremor to changes in DBS amplitude and frequency are strongly correlated with the ability of applied stimuli to mask neuronal bursting.
Although effective, conventional high frequency stimulation generates stronger side-effects than low frequency stimulation, and the therapeutic window between the voltage that generates the desired clinical effect(s) and the voltage that generates undesired side effects decreases with increasing frequency. Precise lead placement therefore becomes important. Further, high stimulation frequencies increase power consumption. The need for higher frequencies and increased power consumption shortens the useful lifetime and/or increases the physical size of battery-powered implantable pulse generators. The need for higher frequencies and increased power consumption requires a larger battery size, and frequent charging of the battery, if the battery is rechargeable. Thus, the art of DBS would benefit from systems and methods having significantly increased efficacy over prior Regular stimulation while reducing, or minimizing impact on, battery life.